little angle
by kittenthefox
Summary: Mipid is an adorable little angle wolf who comes across clones... find out what happens when she wont leave them alone. It includes her tripping them and stealing their left shoe as well as hitting people with her squeak toy and throwing tantrums...
1. Chapter 1

Mipid stared at the sky, her wolf eyes eyeing a bird.

"Mipid?" Mipid looked up hearing her friend's call. She was something known as an angel wolf, very young and extremely rare.

"Are you hungry Mipid?" he asked as he held out a piece of meat.

Mipid raised her wings cautiously before looking up, asking him to put it down. The twilight smiled before tossing the meat to her. Mipid jumped up in an attempt to catch it, but failed. The twilight laughed before smiling as she ate the meat. then a loud rumble and a huge ship flew past her. Mipid looked up and whimpered. thinking it might eat her.

"That's the republic cruiser. The separatists are attempting to take over my village." The man said as he looked down sadly. Mipid watched it for a moment before flapping her wings and jumping, failing to fly. Her wings were not able to help her fly, but they were there for a different purpose. She didn't know it yet.

"Mipid don't even think-" It was too late. Mipid chased after the ship. She watched as it landed, and a war broke out. She growled when she saw a few men fall before she ran it. Not realizing that the clones had already won the battle. Mipid hid in a bush and waited before lunging at a dead droid, batting its face with her paws and snarling. A few clones noticed this and pointed her out. The commander simply stated not to engage it.

"MIPID!" Mipid looked up from the dead droid hearing her friend call her name. smacking it with her paw once more.

The man ran into a few soldiers, who halted him, stating that it was a restricted area.

"I have to get Mipid!" he said, trying to get through. Mipid left the droid after batting it one last time and ran to her friend, bumping into a certain jedi along the way.

"Mipid!" her friend shouted as she finally made her way toward him. Mipid just made a slight chirp like whine and raised her wings.

"Mipid I told you not to go running off," he said with worry in his eyes. Mipid just whined and raised her right wing and flapped it.

"Dont give me that look Mipid!"

Mipid stomped her foot as if throwing a fit.

A yellow marked clone walked up to them, his men still holding their guns up.

"This is a restricted area," he said. Mipid turned around and raised her wings, trying to look intimidating. The man didn't seem affected at all. Mipid, confused as to why he did not fear her, cautiously approached him before she started chewing on his boot.

The clone just took a step away when he did so causing her to whine.

"That's an interesting specimen you have there," a man said as he approached the Twilight.

"Mipid? I don't own her. I found her as a pup just recently."

Mipid had finally lost interest and started fighting a rock. Irritated that the rock did not accept her challenge, she started to make it float. Her fried noticed this as well as the jedi.

"Mipid! Put it down! You are going to cause a panic!" Mipid whined and stomped her foot in protest before letting the rock drop to the ground.

"I've never seen an animal do that before," he said watching her.

"She's an angel wolf. They are extremely rare. Many warlords would kill a village just to have one, however they are only loyal to one human being."

"Would you mind If I take her to the jedi Council?" he asked.

"I would say yes I mind, but that's not my decision. You have to ask Mipid if she would like to go with you, and she can tell you her answer. Their body language is extremely easy to understand."

The jedi looked over to Mipid who was throwing a fit because a clone had stepped on her rock. She was now tripping him constantly and putting the rock in his face. The Twilight laughed. "She won't stop until you apologize to her rock!" he shouted over to him. The clone looked at the little wolf before awkwardly apologizing. Mipid left him and went over to her friend and whined sitting down and stomping her foot. Her friend pulled out a squeak toy and handed it to her.

"How would one ask her to go with me?"

He looked at the jedi. "Just ask. She can understand you, however she can't speak your language until she imprints."

"What do you mean by imprint?

"She will in a way become extremely loyal to a human."

The jedi nodded before walking over to Mipid. She had started chasing a clone with her squeak toy and whacking him with it actually managing to trip him and get on top of him to whack him with it while squeaking it in his face. "Mipid," said the jedi. Mipid hopped off of the clone and walked up to him while squeaking her toy in the process.

"Would you like to meet the jedi council?"

Mipid sat down and dropped her squeak toy. She looked up at him suspiciously before nodding her head and picking up her toy and running off to Cody.

The man looked up at the jedi. "She obviously said yes and enjoys messing with your men. Just one thing. Before you take her. Don't take her toy away. She will steal things from you and hide them if you do. Don't lock her in a cage. She will break free and will then steal stuff from you. And never ever ever…. attempt to kill her. She will turn on you, and it will not be pretty. She will wipe out the order if you attempt to kill her. She does not like being betrayed, so if you do in a circumstance have a traitor, let her attack the traitor."

The jedi nodded in understanding.

Ok I know I'm horrible at spelling and grammar but this is just the beginning of the story and will continue it if people like it so leave a review if you like :)


	2. codys boot and first encounters

Mipid was irritating Cody nonstop. She had constantly whacked him with her squeak toy. "Stop!" he shouted at her grabbing her muzzle. Mipid wined before before shoving her wet nose in his face…

"Stop it!" he growled pushing her to the floor. They had managed to get her on the republic cruiser before mipid started to get bored and wanted attention particularly from cody, and when he ignored her it ended with her smacking him with her squeaky toy over and over. Mipid looked over and spotted a clone in blue armor this really confused her. She cautiously approached him her wigs slightly up with her head down and he squeak toy in her mouth. Her tail was down as she was unsure of how to approach this stranger he had blue and not yellow. She was so used to seeing yellow even though she had just met them. The clone noticed her before she whined in surprise and ran to hide behind Cody. Cody not really caring about making Mipid feel safe simply gently pushed her out from behind him with his foot. Mipid wined loudly before she attacked his left boot tripping him and then pulling it off his foot and running off to hide underneath one of the other clones. Rex watched with interest as she hid from him. The clone she tried to hide behind ended up moving making mipid a little irritated that her hiding spots kept moving without her permission. Rex walked up to her and knelt down to her size. Suddenly Mipid felt that she could take him on and stood up all strong lifting her wings up her chest puffed out as she growled at him trying to look intimidating but only managed to look more adorable. Especially with codys boot hanging from her mouth. Rex chuckled before he reached out his hand holding out a ration bar. She just stared at him dumbly and sniffed at it before noticing his boot.

Once again im horrible at writing I hope you guys like it though and the reviews made me write more tell me if you like it :)


	3. MINE

Rex was chasing Mipid as well as Cody. She had managed to steal both of their left shoes and wasn't planning on giving them back anytime soon. Rex managed to trap her in a corner as well as Cody.

"Give it!" he said irritated. Mipid violently shook her head and made the boots go flying in the air Codys boot ended up hitting Rex in the face and she took off again with Rexs boot. Mipid then ended up tripping over her wings and slammed into a wall. Mipid let out chirp like yelp now wanting attention because she hurt herself. Rex approached her and knelt down before putting on his boot and then looked at the whining wolf. She looked at him and whined dramatically before putting her paw up in the air and pawing the air wanting her squeaky toy and knowing Rex had it. Rex didn't understand and picked her up. Mipid then started whining even louder and put her paw to his face and looked away from him, Rex set her down confused before suddenly tripping over her and her on top of him with her squeaky toy. SHe then started squeaking it in his face she wanted him to say sorry to her squeaky toy for stealing it. She then dropped it on his chest and whined at him. Rex gently pushed her off before getting up only to trip again and she once again squeaked her toy in his face. Mipids ears twitched as she heard laughter. She looked up and spotted a strange creature. By the scent she got from it, it was female. She raised her wings cautiously as she slowly approached it hopping off Rex after dropping her squeaky toy.

"Aww its so cute!" she said as she knelt down to her size. Mipid stomped her foot in protest. She didn't like being called cute.

"I see you have a pet now Rex" she laughed.

Rex got up.

"Shes not my pet… SHe just stole my boot and I chased her" Asoka laughed at this Mipid looked at Rex then to Asoka her eyes telling her that he started it. She whined when she saw Rex had her toy again.

Another scent washed over her and she looked behind Asoka and spotted another man. Black hair…. he looked powerful. He slowly approached them.

"Hey Rex…." He trailed off when mipid started to attack his feet.

Anikin knelt down, and she looked in his eyes before wagging her tail then noticing it and began to chase it. She wanted to catch it. She whined when she got dizzy and stumbled over her wings.

"Sir, this is uhh Mipid" Mipid barked at her name and ran over to Rex and sat in front of him whining.

"I dont understand you," he said awkwardly. Mipid stomped her foot before glaring at Ashoka.

Anikin watched her for a momment.

"Rex, I think you have something that belongs to her" he laughed. Rex looked at his belt then at Mipid. He nerrowed his eyes.

"No, your not getting it back until you learn to not attack the men." he said. Mipid stomped her foot upset and whined.

"uhhh Rex, I dont think thats a good Idea." said Asoka. Rex watched mipid as she continued to Wine before lunging at Rex making him fall. She then ripped her squeak toy off his belt and ran off. Asoka laughed at this.

"I warned you," she said laughing.

Mipid ran and Hid behind another clone who just stared at her awkwardly.

"What," he said staring at her. Mipid just growled at him holding her Squeak toy in her mouth giving him a death glare. He watched her for a moment before slowly backing away. Rex had found Mipid again.

"Mipid!" he said angrily. Mipid snarled t him holding her squeak toy and giving him the death glare.

"give it to me Mipid" sid rex not realizing he wasn't supposed to take her toy. After playing tug of w with Mipid with her toy ending in rex winning. He then picked Mipid up by the scruff and dragged her to a room and through her in it before locking it. He heard Mipid wine and scratch the door. Rex sighed before walking back to his general.

"so wheres Mipid?"

"I put her into the-"

"Rex… why do you still have Mipids toy?"

"She was being bothersome with it so I took it and put her in the storage room."

"which one?" asked Anikin

"And dints master obi wan say not to take her toy or lock her in a room alone?"

Their eyes widened.

"Ok calm down… How much damage can a pup cause?" asked Rex. They seemed to relax….

o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.

hey hope you enjoyed the story once again I'm horrible with spelling and grammar but let be know if you liked it :)


	4. rex

They walked into the storage room to find boxes all over the place as Mipid whined and tore apart some of the material. There was fluff and feathers everywhere where she found pillows. He watched as she growled and was sitting on top of one of the boxes ripping apart a stuffed animal. Anakin looked at Rex.

"Well, I see we may have underestimated her…" Mipid looked up and ran up to Rex before tackling him and licking his face repeatedly.

"Looks like she missed you" laughed Asoka. Mipid whined in response and ripped her squeak toy off of his belt and whacked him with her squeak toy. Mipid growled as she jumped off of him and ran and hid behind one of the boxes growling at Rex when he approached her. Rex sighed as he saw even more damage on the boxes.

"I leave you here for 5 minutes and you do this." Mipid looked at him her eyes saying that he shouldn't have taken her squeaky toy. Rex sighed. Mipid whined when her stomach growled. Anikin laughed.

"Rex why don't you take her to the mess hall and get her something to eat."

Rex had picked Mipid up and she was now throwing a fit because she wanted to go and chase one of the clones. Mipid whined and squirmed in Rex's arms. She didn't like to be held. she then looked at his face before placing her paw on his face. Rex growled at her and put her paw down. She then whined and did it again.

"Stop it" He said irritated. Mipid looked at him she wanted to tell him to put her down but he didn't understand her. They entered the mess hall and Rex set her down on a table.

"You stay!" he said sternly. She started to follow him not liking to be left alone. Rex looked at her irritated. Before picking her up by the scruff and setting her on one of the mess tables.

"Stay" Mipid tilted her head giving an adorable look. She didn't want to be left alone. He started to back away but she of course started to follow. Rex then grabbed her scruff again and then placed her back in the spot.

"And I thought you could understand me." He growled. Mipid whined and nodded before stomping her foot upset not wanting him to leave.

"Grrrrrreeeeeeeeerrrr" Mipid said trying to say his name. Rex looked at her confused.

"Greeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzrrrrr" she said again. Mipid stomped her foot frustrated that she couldn't speak it right.

"RRRRRRREEEEEEERRRRRR" she then scowled at him. Rex laughed not understanding.

"I'll be back" "Reeeee…...xxxxxxxxxrrrrrr" Mipid said finialy figuering out his name. Rex froze. He then looked at Mipid.

"Rex." she said and hopped off the table he wings flapping clubsily. Rex watched her for a moment.

"Say that again," Mipid looked up proudly before saying his name again.

"Rex!" Rex than commed in Anikin Mipid however was amazed that Anakin was in that tiny little box on Rex's arm. Mipid then started to think that Anakin was Stuck in the tiny box and she needed to save him.

"She spoke." Rex said to the tiny box. The com blinked as mipid stared at it.

"Really What did she say?"

"R-" Rex was cut off by Mipid tripping him and removing it from his arm.

"HEY!" he shouted. Mipid dropped it on the ground away from Rex before batting at the Comlink. Mipid whined at it still hearing Anakin's voice but not seeing him. Rex sighed as he scooped her up and picked up his com witch was now covered in slobber.

"Rex? Rex you their?"

"Yes sir, Mipid just uhh took my Com from me." he could heare laughter in the background which scared Mipid now thinking that she was going to be eaten by the tiny box. lolllololololololoolloloollooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooollol lolololllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ok I know it isn't much but I wanted to update so you guys wont think I abandoned m favorite story :)


	5. jelly

Mipid was now running around with the bone rex had gotten her. The bone being bigger than her looked funny as it barely hung out of her mouth as she dragged it around.

"I thought you said she would be entertained by trying to eat the bone?" asked a clone that was right next to him.

"I know what I said!" growled Rex.

"I was hoping it would keep her from bothering the men," However that was a mistake now mipid was dragging the bone around and tripping the clones in the hallway. Mipid sat down and whined at rex trying to get him to play.

"REX!" she yelped as she dragged it to him.

"Hi," he said looking at the pup. The little wolf wagged her tail before jumping on top of him leaving her bone behind rex fell over at the sudden force as she licked his face. The men laughed at rex as she snuggled her wet nose to his face. Rex looked up to see Asoka as she approached him. Mipid saw Asoka and growled at her. Asoka laughed.

"Hey Mipid," Mipid got low protectively over Rex who managed to get up after gently puching her off. Mipid growled upset. She wanted attention from Rex. Rex looked down as she whimpered. his hand reached down mipids eyes widened as she ran off from rex and Hid behind Asoka.

"Rex uhh, thats not a good Idea to try to pet her like that, she thinks you were going to hit her." said asoka understanding Mipids body language. Rex sighed before scooping the pup again earning a lick to the face.

"I waaaaaaantttt." she whined as he held her. Asoka laughed as she used the force to pick up her phone and give it to her Mipid out stretched her wings and flapped them before squirming out of rexes arms only to fall on the ground. She jumped trying to get the bone. Asoka laughed before letting it drop and Mipid laid their as she chewed on it her teeth cracking the shell of it.

"Rex, does it look to you that she's grown?" asked asoka noticing a difference in Mipids size. Mipid looked up and picked up her bone and dragged it away before going to hide it somewhere. After a few minutes Mipid came back and barked at rex before chewing at his boot.

"WHat do you want now?" he asked as she whined at him. Mipid stomped her foot and glared at him.

"I dont know what you want." Mipid then looked at Ahsoka Rex then noticed the jealousy in her eyes.

"Mipid, are you jealous of Asoka," rex asked. Mipid baked before growling at her and trying to push her somewhere else. She whined when aoka didn't budge. She growled at her. she only laughed at the pup who then suddenly raised her wings and bolted over to rex baring her teeth.

"MINE!" she howled.

nonononononnonooomomomomommomomomommomomomomommomomomomomomomomom

Ok hope you like. I didnt think my story would actually be liked and reviewed so fast lol but the review from anova made me update lol :) srry about my grammer and spelling i'm pretty sure I spelled Asoka five different ways lol yet still I hope you like it let me now. hopefully I can get a longer chapter though :)


End file.
